


Single Entendre

by Truth



Category: Aliens - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/pseuds/Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life.  Hudson wants something and Vasquez might be willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Entendre

“Awww, c’mon, Vasquez.”

Vasquez glanced up from her lunch with a sneer. “You ain’t got what it takes, Hudson.”

Catcalls from Frost and Drake had Hudson hunching his shoulders defensively. “It’s not fair,” he complained. “You mess up one time and you’d think it was the only thing you’d ever done.”

“It is the only think you’ve ever done,” Drake told him, gathering his tray and rising from the table.

“Oh, now that’s harsh.”

“True, though,” Frost also rose, leaving Hudson to stare at Vasquez.

“Look, I’ll take KP for week.”

Vasquez licked her fingers thoughtfully. “Bribery, hmm? Tempting, but no can do.”

“Two weeks?” Hudson was close to begging and it showed. “C’mon, Vasquez. Have a heart.”

The smile she turned on him was malicious in the extreme. “Two weeks is a start. What else you got?”

“… I shoulda asked Drake.”

“You can’t afford Drake,” Vasquez told him and leveled a finger at him. “And the first cheap crack out of your mouth and I double my price.”

Fifteen minutes and one extortionate bribe later found them sneaking quietly aboard the dropship.

“If Ferro or Hay catches us in the act, this is your fault,” Vasquez hissed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hudson waved a hand. “You’re the one who was bragging about how she could do it all. I want to see if you’ve got what it takes.”

“Price just went up, Hudson.”

“Damn it….”

Five minutes later, bodies pressed together, Vasquez growled, “Put your hand there again and I’ll take it off. Are you paying attention or not?”

“KP for a month, finding a way to smuggle explosive rounds and the chance of a court martial if we’re caught? You damn bet I’m paying attention.” Hudson squirmed a bit. “Look, if it’s not the blue wire, it has to be the yellow one.”

“… you’ve never hotwired anything before, have you?”

“Shut up and concentrate.”


End file.
